1. Technical Field
This invention relates to shaving devices in general, and to shaving devices having multiple blades in particular.
2. Background Information
Modern safety razors include one to three blades disposed within a head that is mounted on a handle. Some safety razors have a disposable cartridge head and others have a handle and head that are combined into a unitary disposable. Although a variety of razor head configurations exist, razor heads typically include a frame made of a rigid plastic and one to three blades mounted in the frame. The frame includes a seat portion and a cap portion, and the one to three blades are disposed between the cap and the seat. The head further includes a guard disposed forward of the blade so that the person's skin encounters the guard prior to encountering the blade. The cap is disposed aft of the blade(s) so that the person's skin encounters the cap after encountering the blade. The guard and the cap orient the position of the person's skin relative to the blade(s) to optimize the shaving action of the blade. Modern safety razors are also known to include one or more comfort strips attached to the head. Comfort strips typically include an insoluble material mixed with a soluble material. In some instances, the soluble material itself facilitates the shaving process, and in other instances one or more shaving aid agents (e.g., lubricating agents, drag reducing agents, depilatory agents, cleaning agents, medicinal agents, etc) are added to the comfort strip to further enhance the shaving process.
The comfort and performance provided by a particular razor are critical to the commercial success of the razor. Improvements that benefit razor comfort and/or performance, however significant or subtle, can have a decided impact on the commercial success of a razor. One of the ways to increase the comfort of the razor is to reduce the number of strokes necessary to complete the shave. Each stroke of the razor provides an opportunity to irritate or cut the skin of the person being shaved. One of the ways to decrease the number of strokes necessary to complete the shave is to improve the performance of the razor. A razor that satisfactorily shaves the hair in a single stroke performs better that a razor that requires a plurality of strokes to provide the same shave. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a razor that outperforms existing razors, and one that is more comfortable to use than existing razors.